


Original Works of Horror and Smut by Astralnature

by Astralnature



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralnature/pseuds/Astralnature
Summary: This is just the first in a collection of stuff I am dragging over from Tumblr. Most of it is Original Stuff with no fandoms attached, and pretty much all short stories. Don't read if you are not an adult and do not like horror or smut.





	1. Blanket-Chan, Spook Version

As you opened your eyes, trying to wake up, you were slightly blinded by the light leaking through your window. Throwing your blanket over your head, you hid under the covers. They were warm and smelled good. You didn’t have to get up. Why should you? It wasn’t until you rolled over that you realized why. You had to pee. Sighing, you got grabbed the edge of the blanket and tugged. It didn’t move. Assuming you must have been laying on it, you tried to roll over but the blanket was making it hard to move. Suddenly, you realized that you couldn’t move at all. However, the covers were moving back up over your head. The smell of your warm bed filled your nostrils just before your breathing stopped all together.


	2. Blanket-chan, Smut Version

As you opened your eyes, trying to wake up, you were slightly blinded by the light leaking through your window. Throwing your blanket over your head, you hid under the covers. They were warm and smelled good. You didn’t have to get up. Why should you? You rolled over and cuddled against the blanket. Your mind, comfortable and alone, drifted back to the dream you had just had and you immediately felt yourself getting aroused. You wrapped your legs tighter around the blanket and ground lightly against it as you ran through the dream in your mind. It took you a while to realize that the covers were thrusting back. Confused, you tried to untangle yourself but it just wrapped tighter around you, binding you and holding you still in bed as it slid between your legs and ground against your folds, finding your clit and rubbing it more vigorously than you thought possible. Moaning loudly, you found yourself cumming as the blanket roughly continued, finding new ways to fold and bunch itself against you. You hadn’t realized your underwear had been shifted until they were around your ankles and the blanket was pressed more directly against your clit. As you came again, your body shivering from the constant stimulation, you felt the blanket reshape, knotting itself against you and pushing its way inside you. Even though you were easily soaked by this point, the fabric was still a bit rough and the way it tried to move inside you made you worry that you might become overstimulated and raw before too much longer. But no matter how much you pleaded, it didn’t stop and you felt it bury itself deeper inside you, even finding your g-spot, forcing another orgasm to rip through your body. Embarrassed and confused, you tried to squirm out until the blanket began massaging your breasts, even finding a way to tighten and squeeze around your nipples until you gave up and let it do what it wanted, your mind too overwhelmed by pleasure to keep fighting. It wasn’t until your fifth or sixth orgasm that you glanced at the clock, realizing only a few hours had passed since you woke up, and you weren’t supposed to meet with anyone until tomorrow afternoon.


	3. The Shift, Spook

There is always that moment, between light and dark, where too much can be seen. This is why dawn and dusk are often feared. But this isn’t the only shift that you should be worried about. Not the time span. Not the actual shutting off or turning on of lights. But that moment, that very brief moment where your eyes try to shift, refocus on your surroundings, that is when things slide in. When you eyes catch glimpses between worlds at things not meant to be seen. Your eyes see things your mind doesn’t want to acknowledge. This is why we blink. It’s safer if we just blink between the refocusing, unable to see within that moment. But it doesn’t always work, and you get this sick, nervous feeling for no reason. The lights just turned off. Maybe it’s just your caveman brain acting up. Yeah, that’s it. But for some reason you are now worried of that corner, or you want to walk a little bit faster. Because some part of you saw, even if your mind tucks it away quickly, sparing you the memory. But it’s dangerous when you start to notice. When you realize that things are a little blurry but also sharp in that moment. Because once you do notice, once you know, they know, too. And now they are paying attention. You begin to see more and more of them until you stop turning on or off lights, just keeping them on even during the day, because if your eyes shift again, even just one more time, you don’t think you’ll be coming back. Too bad you forgot to tell your friends, because it’s movie night and they are waiting.


	4. Choose Your Own Smut-venture, Part 1

You get on the train like you do every night after work. Tired and ready to go home. You go stand in the corner to get away from everyone else and watch the world go by, needing some alone time but also knowing that the train is going to start getting packed very soon. As you passed the third stop, by now already moving lightly to your music, you would feel me come up and snuggle into you from behind as the train fills quickly fills up.

You cannot see my face in the window’s reflection but you begin to notice that you can feel my breasts pressing into your back. Then I start to brush my hand lightly over your ass and you aren’t sure if I’m doing it on purpose or not. However, as my hand starts to linger on your ass and you become a little too ashamed to admit that you’re getting sexually harassed on a train by a woman, so you stay still and don’t react.

But that only encourages me and I begin to rub my hand over your hips and side, leaning closer and more firmly into you. Slowly, my hand would wrap toward the front of your waist and gently stroke your stomach before sliding lower and lower before I begin to gently brush my fingers over your cock. As I rub it into stiffness, my other hand would begin to play again with your ass and I would gently lick your neck when it wouldn’t draw too much attention. As you get fully hard, I would wrap my other hand around your chest to tease your nipples. This way it just looks like we are a normal couple and I’m just hugging you from behind as I stroke you more firmly through your pants.

It would not take long before I slowly unzip your pants and slip my fingers inside so that only your underwear is between our skin. I slowly and deliberately grind my hips into yours with the sway of the train and nibble on your shoulders, moaning my own excitement quietly enough that you are glad no one else can hear me. There are still a few more stops to go as my fingers slip inside your underwear so that I can fully grip your entirely hard cock.

As your hips buck in excitement, I grip it more firmly and tease chest with my nails. My grinding becomes more fevered and you can tell I am holding my breath from the thrill of it. My fingers slowly slide down so that I can reach the head of your penis. My hand cups around the tip and my fingers explore all of the edges and ridges around your head, lovingly stroking it with my palm to get it slippery with your pre-cum before sliding my fingers back around your shaft and gently but firmly squeezing it as my hand travels the length. I massage the entire length of you as my speed slowly increases until I find a rhythm that has you slowly thrusting your hips in time with my hand. My nails have begun digging into and across your chest in my growing enthusiasm and the way I press into you reveals my own excitement.

Do I:

-Satisfy you, but leave a mystery? Part 2

-Satisfy you and reveal myself? Part 3

-Satisfy you and reveal myself, version 2? Part 4

-Leave you unsatisfied with promises of more? Part 5

-Do you turn the tables? Part 6


	5. Smut-venture, Part 2

As we ride closer and closer to your stop, your excitement climbs and you feel my desire grow stronger because I am enjoying your ecstasy. I begin to whisper in your ear about how I’ve been watching you every day on the train for the past year and that I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. I tell you about how I’ve imagined having you inside me so many times and you feel my need as I claw your chest and rub my body into yours.

I pull your cock free of your pants and the taboo-ness of what we are doing arouses you more and you press your hand against the window to help you hold your weight up. You cannot believe that I want you so badly, I couldn’t keep myself from touching you on the train and that I am fondling, caressing, and stroking you to your climax as I grinds out my own excitement into your hips.

With a whimper, I tighten my fingers and stroke you faster. My other hand leaves your chest to cup and stroke your head until I feel you twitch your hips and you explode in small ribbons into my waiting hand just as the train slows down. I quickly release my grip on you and you hear my voice as I excuse my way off the train before the doors close.

In your fog, you forget to look for my face on the platform before the train pulls away and you realize that the next stop is yours. You quickly pull yourself together and tuck yourself in, hoping no one noticed and as you get off at your stop, you wonder if you’ll ever figure out who I am.

And maybe I’ll do it again.


	6. Smut-venture, Part 3

Suddenly, you realize that we are all alone on this car because I turn you around and you see me drop to my knees before you realize that I have pulled your entire shaft out of your pants. As you quickly scan to make sure that there is really no one there, you feel me wrap my mouth around the head of your cock and the slight pressure as I suck on it gently makes your knees weak.

I glance up at you and you begin to take more notice of me as I roll my tongue around the tip of your penis, using the end of my tongue to explore the tiny hole and all of the nooks and crannies that I can find. You can see my cleavage from your vantage point and when I look back up at you, you can see my desire in my blue eyes.

Before you can notice much more about me, I take as much of you into my mouth as I comfortable can, causing you to lean back against the wall in surprise and pleasure. You wrap your hands through my hair and notice that I am making small moans of pleasure as I stroke your long cock with my lips.

My tongue is gliding along the bottom of your cock as I suck you into my mouth before leaning back to begin again. Over and over, I gently lick and suck you on the empty train, past darkened tunnels towards more platforms, and most likely, more people. And as you begin to enjoy it even more, your hands tightening in my hair and your voice joining mine in the empty compartment, I surprise you by sliding my mouth all the way to the base of your cock. I stay there for a few moments, the warmth and wetness of my mouth and throat wrapped around you before I pull away.

As the slight coldness in the air makes the now wet and exposed skin of your penis tingle, you can feel me exhale and take in another breath before I begin to suck your entire length again. This time I stay with my lips wrapped around your base for a longer time, moving your head in the back of my throat as I massage what I can with my lips and tongue.

You feel yourself tighten a bit as I pull away, and this time when I come back to your base, your hands tighten in my hair and you hold me there as you thrust your hips gently in my mouth, cumming warmly in my throat. I dig my fingers into your thighs, but don’t pull away until you release my hair. Swallowing before taking a deep breath, I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand and smile shyly.

Glancing at the platform map, I stand up and head quickly toward the doors as the train slows down. You quickly pull yourself back together and make yourself presentable as I exit the train and a few more people join you. You finish your train ride in peace, wondering if you’ll ever find those blue eyes that crave your body again.


	7. Smut-venture, Part 4

As the train pulls into the next station, you feel me gently pull you through the door into the space between cars. Curious and completely hopeful, you follow me and as the doors close, I press you against the wall, kissing you deeply and desperately. You melt to the floor with me as I wrap my hand once again around your dick and pull it free of your pants.

You break the kiss, startled, but gasp as you see me begin to straddle you. My skirt is lifted above my thighs, and you see me push my thong aside as I lower myself onto you. You grab my legs desperately as I begin to roll my hips against yours until we are in a better position.

As the train sways and bucks, I catch the rhythm and exaggerate it, taking your entire length and rocking in my own pleasure. You join me even as you worry about people walking in on us. You can feel your own pleasure climbing and my desperation for you is evident in my moans and whispers. It isn’t long before I’ve wrapped my arms around you, digging my nails into your back as I ride you harder than before. You can hear me whimper in ecstasy as I bite into your shoulder.

You can feel the hickey forming as I tighten around you and my rhythms become a bit more desperate and erratic. You begin to peak yourself, and after a few more seconds, your body tenses and you release into my body as much semen as you can. I tense and silently scream into your neck as my own release shakes my body, tightening my thighs around your hips.

We take a minute to compose ourselves and I climb off of you, straitening my thong and skirt as you hide the crotch of your pants behind your shirt. At the next stop, we exit the space and I sit down as you rush to catch the doors before they close. As you stand on the platform watching the train pull away, you realize you forgot to ask my name.


	8. Smut-venture, Part 5

As you become lost in the feeling of my hand around your dick, you hear me whisper, “Shit! Isn’t the next stop yours?” You look out the window and curse, zipping yourself back up as I pull away. You feel me slip something into your pocket as you leave your corner and head for the doors.

Standing on the platform, you put your hand in your pants to find a hastily scribbled note.

Realizing it is my contact information, you stand on the platform, pondering if you should hop on the next train and finish what we started or get home and find me when you know we will have plenty of time to do more than just finish a quick handjob.


	9. Smut-venture, Part 6

I continue to stroke you, arousing you until your penis is straining uncomfortably within the confines of your clothes. You feel me pressing against you excitedly and don’t know how much longer you will be able to take it when you feel me stop as the overhead announces the next stop. You feel me quickly disengage from you and press my way to the doors.

Refusing to let it stop there, you quickly zip your pants and follow after me. You keep an eye on me as I quickly leave the train and make for the exit, not even glancing back. You realize I must have assumed you wouldn’t follow me. Oh, how wrong you will prove my assumptions.

You follow me as I walk a few blocks and climb the steps of a small apartment building. You quickly jog up the steps and catch the door before it closes behind me. Slipping inside, you hear my steps climb the stairs and casually follow after me. Luckily, my apartment door faces the stairs, so my back is turned to you as I unlock my door and causally open my door, dropping my bag on the table and kicking off my shoes before reaching over to close the door.

You throw your foot in the door and catch it. I glance at the door, mildly confused before I see you and my expression slowly changes to surprise and then disbelief. Like a deer caught in the headlights, I stare dumbly as you enter my apartment and close the door behind you. It isn’t until you take a step towards me before my brain catches up to me and I take a step back.

Before I can turn and run further into my apartment, you lunge forward and grab my wrist, pulling me into you. I struggle as you shove me against the wall and capture my mouth in yours. You can feel me quickly melting into your dominant kiss and the only struggling I have left is my conscious mind attempting to remind me that you shouldn’t be here.

You feel my legs easily spread for you as you press between them and it is now your turn to grind your hips into mine. You cup one of my breasts in your hand as rub your fully ready cock against me, reminding me of what I did to you on the train. I reach for your length and begin stroking you once again through your pants before you decide that this foreplay needs to head towards the next obvious step.

Your lips continue to press firmly against mine, your tongue invading my mouth as your hands begin to unbutton my pants. By now, I don’t even try to resist and I even help you remove both of our clothes as you keep me pressed firmly against the wall. Within a minute, we are both fully naked and your cock is rubbing against my stomach. I begin to writhe against you, rubbing as much of my body against you and you can feel that I have completely submitted to you.

You pick up my leg and rest it on your hip as you guide your penis towards my soaked entrance. I moan excitedly and as you slowly press into me, you whisper, “Never assume you’re the one in control. I was never going to be a completely submissive victim.” I lose all chance to answer, though, because then you thrust your hips into mine and drive your entire length deep with me.

Moaning loudly, I wrap my arms around your shoulders and use my nails to hold me up as raise myself onto my toes, helping to angle my body so you have easier access. One hand keeping my leg held as high as you can, you use the other to press against the wall so that you can keep me pinned beneath your body. Surprisingly, you only barely get started before I scream in pleasure and you feel me tighten around you.

You let me have my orgasm before pulling out your still hardened shaft and dropping my leg. I need a few moments to catch my breath before I look up and see you appraising me. Captured in your eyes, I wait for you to make a decision. After seconds that seem longer than they were, you cup my chin in your fingers and explain to me what is going to happen next.

Turns out you decided I would make an enjoyable sub, even if only for a little while.


	10. Shocking, Smut

It had been a while since we had seen each other but you wouldn’t miss our annual get-together, the “Horror-and-Alcohol-a-thon”. Although it never happens on Halloween, every year we find long weekend for bad scary movies and tense video games made more enjoyable by our giggling silliness. There is still an hour to go before you arrive and everything is set up.

You arrive a few minutes late, and I tease you about it while we enter the living room. You plop down on the couch like you own it and we spend the next hour just chatting and catching up. Then we remember all of our plans and get started: gaming first and horror movies when we are too uncoordinated before we just collapse on top of each other and start again the next day.

Another few hours of gaming and many cups of inhibition later, we become our usual handsy selves and we try to distract one another from the game. Things start to wind down and we swap to a terribly named horror flick that we know will be even worse. We lay sprawled all over each other and enjoy a few movies this way.

After about 3 a.m., I take a quick trip the bathroom and I come back to the living room to find you crashed on the couch, fast asleep. Chuckling, I begin to clean up for tomorrow. Somewhere between putting the snack bowls on the counter and rinsing out our cups, I remember a conversation that we had once and delightfully wicked idea comes to me. I finish with the drinks and quickly check to make sure you’re still asleep.

Lightly brushing your lips with my finger, you don’t even stir and I’m sure you’re asleep. I give myself a quick fist pump of victory and slip into my bedroom to grab a few things. I come back into the living room with my arms wrapped around a basket filled with things that I know we are both in to and watch you sleep for another minute. Realizing I look like a stalker watching you, I smile to myself and I set the basket on the floor.

I start by rolling you over, pausing only once when you take a quick stutter breath before returning to your normal rhythms. After you are positioned on your back, I gently remove your clothes until you are fully naked. I grab the leather cuffs from the basket and begin to wrap them snuggly around your ankles. I tie them firmly to the corners of the couch legs before gathering the other two and putting them around your wrists. I tie them to the other couch legs before standing up to see how you look.

I can feel my mouth watering as I look at your figure on the couch. My excitement and attraction to you have me already wet. Stretched naked along the length of my living room furniture, I eye your long penis before I realize that your eyes are wide open. I smile at you slyly when I realize that you had been awake since I rolled you over.

Sounding more curious than angry, you ask, “So, now what?” The movie interrupts with a typical loud moan, and I gesture to the screen. Of course, a blond woman is riding some guy as the monster gets closer and I let the film speak for me. And as horror villain number one tears through the onscreen couple, I strip off my own clothes and drag the basket closer to the couch.

I position it so you cannot see into it easily and grab out the Violet Wand as I straddle your hips. Your eyes are drawn to it as I turn it on and I smile down at you, knowing that I have your complete concentration. I start by running it down my own neck and slowly bring the crackling tip to my breast as your eyes follow its path. Sighing loudly as it causes my nipple to harden, I feel your arousal growing before I bring the wand further down my torso.

Your breathing speeds up as it reaches the place where our skin touches and we are both being pleasantly shocked. I let it roam that area for a few minutes, both of us squirming against the other. I drag the wand away from me and move further up your torso as I reach once again into the basket to draw something new out. I lean across your body to put the wand in your cuffed hand, my breasts brushing your face, before sitting back and holding up a blindfold.

I wrap it snuggly around your head and make sure that you cannot see anything. I am on my hands and knees over you as I take the Violet Wand back and I can see you tense in suspense. Slowly, I lower the wand until it connects with one of your nipples and your hips buck. Laughing softly, I touch it to your other nipple, but this time keep it connected to your skin as I drag it in lazy designs down your stomach. As it reaches our joined hips, you press your cock against me and my thighs squeeze in anticipation.

I lift the wand again and place the tip against your skin in a random order so you don’t know where to expect it next. I start with one of your fingers and draw a line to the cuffs, and then I place it on the inside of the other elbow and bring it down to your shoulder as slowly as possible. My breasts are brushing against your chest and this gives me more ideas. I rub one of my nipples over yours for a few seconds and then touch the wand to them.

We both moan and you strain against the cuffs as you try to lift your hips mine. I tap your thigh lightly with the wand and say, “Come on now. I’m not done with you yet.” I climb off the couch and stand there silently for many long seconds before reminding that I am still there with another light wand tap to your hip.

After a few moments, you feel me climb back on the couch, this time with my weight between your legs and I connect the wand to your skin once more, this time to your knee. I draw it slowly up your thigh and you feel my hand grasp your hardened dick as the wand passes your hip. You can feel me leaning down as the wand travels up your side and my breath touches the head of your penis. Your hips shift beneath me as the wand continues its path, now reaching your chest and crossing it to reach your other side.

I lick the head as the wand begins back towards me and we moan together. I wrap my lips around the tip and run my tongue over it as I shift the wand into my other hand. I suck gently as the wand reaches your hip again and you moan loudly. Excited by your arousal, I settle down more comfortably between your legs and take your length more fully into my mouth. I keep you off balance by randomly connecting the wand with your chest and stomach as I use my mouth to explore every inch of your penis, your toes curling and flexing as I blend pain and pleasure.

As I lower my head and take your dick as far into my throat as I can stand, the wand roams length wise down your stomach. I catch a rhythm of depth and speed with my mouth and match that rhythm with the wand across your torso, my head and the wand moving up and down at the same time. Both motions growing in intensity as your moans get louder and your hips begin to move with me.

I disappoint you when I suddenly stop both motions and move away from you. You begin to protest when you feel my legs straddle your hips and I guide your dick inside me. I easily take your entire length and we begin to move against one another. Lost in my own pleasure, I seem to have forgotten the wand for a few moments before sporadically connecting the tip of it with your torso again. But it isn’t long before you can tell that I have lost focus and the handle just sits between my palm and your chest as I use my hands to give me leverage.

Even though I’m trying not to shock you, your rhythm has the wand gently tapping you between the thrusts of our hips. My desperation as I grind our pleasure together and the wand has you close to the edge, and you begin to ask for release. I moan an agreement and we move in unison as we drive each other over the edge. And as I tense and tighten around you, you feel the wand connect firmly against your chest and we cum loudly together.

Breathing heavily, I turn off the wand and toss it into the basket as I lay down on top of you to while we catch our breaths. Still blindfolded and cuffed, you stretch your muscles before asking again, “So, now what?” I sit up and you hear me reach into the basket again.

“Well, I never said we were done,” you hear me say as the blond on TV screams.


	11. Catch and Release, Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape-Play

He hadn‘t been to this club before, but his friends had told him that if he was curious about the lifestyle, he should try checking it out. He was so overwhelmed by all of the new information that he mostly just sat in the corner nursing his beer. He’d been sitting there for two hours before one of the women at the bar caught his eye. She wasn’t his normal type, but she certainly commanded his attention.

She had been eyeing him for a while and when she saw that he had noticed her, she said something to the woman she was with and stood up. Saunter was the only word he could think of for the way she walked towards him. When she reached his table, the way she pressed her breasts together as she leaned forward in order to give him full view of her cleavage told him that she was a woman who know what she wanted and took it.

Curious, he flirted with her and even let her try his beer when she asked. He liked the way she wrinkled her nose at it and the way she was direct in her attraction. It made him even more willing to accept the invitation back to her place. He finished off the last of his beer and he followed her out of the club. It wasn’t until he had climbed into her car that he realized that his head felt a little fuzzy. Apparently he was more buzzed than he though he would’ve been after only a few beers.

It wasn’t until they had already driven around for a few minutes that he realized he was definitely NOT buzzed. She had spiked his beer and he had climbed into a car with her! She roofied him. This never happened to men. What was he going to do? He opened his mouth to say something but he lost focus and blacked out.

Hours later, he awoke feeling very dizzy and confused. I tried to move his legs, but they were heavy and wouldn’t move. It took him a while to realize that wasn’t right. They were tied down. He mind cleared a bit faster and he found himself in an unknown bedroom. His hands and feet were securely tied to the corner posts and he couldn’t move. He heard a light sound come from the corner of the room and looked over to see a vaguely familiar woman sitting in a chair watching him.

It took him a few minutes to remember who she was and how he had gotten there. Panic began to set in and he pulled more desperately on the ropes. She set down the book she had been reading and stood up. All she was wearing now was a corset with a short skirt and despite the situation, he realized she wore it well. She sat beside him on the bed and began to stroke his thigh, shushing him soothingly. That’s when he realized he was still fully clothed and he calmed down a bit.

It appeared like she hadn’t done anything yet, but he was still nervous. When he calmed down, she started to move her hands in less of a soothing manner and in more of a wonton one. She stroked the inside of his thigh and he tried to pull away. “Get off me, you crazy slut!” he screamed at her, but she didn’t pull away. She just stood up and took something from beside his head.

He looked at what was in her hand and turned his head away from her. Laughing, she reached over and started to tie the ball gag around his head anyway. He tried not to let her put it in his mouth but as she tightened it, it became an uncomfortable pressure against his teeth and he opened his mouth. She finished securing the ball gag in his mouth and stood up again.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. You’ll enjoy yourself, too, I promise,” she said as she walked across the room. She opened a chest in the corner and bent over to get something from inside, exposing her bare ass beneath the skirt. He felt his cock stirring beneath his pants and wasn’t sure how he should feel about it. If he is hard and she wants sex with him, is it still non-consensual? For some reason, that question only made him harder.

His arousal waned a bit, however, when the woman turned around with a large pair of scissors in her hand. She must have noticed the worry in his eyes, because she said, “These aren’t to hurt you. They are so I can remove your clothes.” He was weary as she sat back down on the bed and lay as still as possible as she started cutting up the outsides of his jeans.

She was true to her word and was very careful to keep from even poking him with the tip of the scissors. She licked her lip lightly as she ran her fingers up his exposed leg before she began to cut the other leg of his pants. The way she slowly slid the scissors up his leg kept him on the edge of nervous, which his dick seemed to interpret as excited. He was getting harder as she slid the sharp scissors under the bottom of his shirt and worked her way up his torso.

She took her time, obviously enjoying the way his skin was slowly being exposed to the open air. Her excitement added to his despite his uncertainty, and by the time she was ready to actually pull away his clothes, he was desperate for his penis to be free of the confines of his jeans. He didn’t fight her as she gently pulled the clothing off of him, leaving him exposed except for his underwear.

She slid her hand across his obvious erection and he moaned. He heard her breath hitch in arousal and couldn’t decide if he wanted her to remove the last of his clothes or not. His moaning encouraged her to reach for her scissors once more and she gently cut the last of the fabric. He blushed and felt his dick twitch as she eyed it hungrily and squirmed as she set his ruined clothes and the scissors on the floor.

He wasn’t fully erected when the woman began to stroke his cock with her hand but it had a mind of its own and got harder beneath her touch. The fact that it felt good kept him from fighting her and he couldn’t help but moan as she cupped his balls in her other hand. She leaned down and all of his resistance died as she rolled her tongue around the head of his penis.

He became fully focused on what she was doing to him as she explored his penis with her mouth and tongue. The tip of her tongue played with the hole at the end of his dick before slowly licking a path along the underside until she reached the balls in her hand. The woman ran her tongue all over them before she sucked one of them inside her mouth. He moaned loudly as she gently massaged his testicle with her tongue. He was lost in ecstasy while she played with them, gently sucking the first and then the other, back and forth until taking both at the same time fully in her warm mouth.

This was the first time he had ever had a woman who focused so much on him that he couldn’t even touch her and he found it to be one of the most arousing things he had ever experienced. He was getting very close when she released his testicles and wrapped her lips around his dick. She immediately lowered her lips all the way down to his base and sucked hard as she moved her lips along his entire length. He felt his cock hitting the back of her throat and he moaned.

She moaned in reply and the way it sounded as she moaned with his dick in her throat had him beside himself. He needed his release and he was desperate for her to give it to him. He forgot how all this had started as he tried his best to beg her from around his gag. He was relieved when she nodded to show she understood and as her mouth moved rapidly, he felt is orgasm arrive and he thrust up into her as he emptied himself into her mouth.

He enjoyed the way she swallowed all of it without complaint and even licked her lips after sucking the last of it from his tip. She climbed off the bed and sat back down in her chair, apparently wanting to continue with her book and let him rest in peace. Exhausted, he laid his head back on the bed and tried to calm down before reassessing the situation. It took him a good 20 minutes to decide how he wanted to proceed further and she left him alone that entire time.

She had wandered out of the bedroom to refill her coffee cup and when she came back in, he made noises behind the gag to get her attention. She set the cup on the table by her chair and sat beside him on the bed. Gently, she removed the ball gag and wiped the drool from his lips. He flexed his jaw and smiled up at her.

“You know, that wasn’t half bad. I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he said trying to win her trust. She just shrugged and dried off the gag. Realizing she wasn’t going to do the work for him, he continued, “Okay, so, here’s the thing. I’ve really, really, reeeeaaaally gotta pee. I know you might be worried that I’m gonna try something, but I really just have to take a piss. Can I please get up now?”

She watched him for a few seconds before smiling and saying, “I’m not cruel.” She untied his feet first and when he didn’t seem to fight her, she ran her fingers up his body as she walked to the other end. She untied one of his hands cautiously and seemed to relax when all he did was pull his arm down to scratch his nose. Feeling safe, she untied his last hand and walked toward the door, saying, “I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

He liked that she watched appreciatively as he moved to stand up from the bed. He made sure to never make her feel threatened as he followed her to the bathroom. She didn’t seem to have a problem letting him go in there alone and he quickly did his business. After washing his hands, he opened the bathroom door to find she wasn’t standing outside waiting for him. Curious, he followed the sounds of movement even further into the house.

He found her in the kitchen and leaned against the door jamb as he watched her. It was a curious image, a woman barely clad in a corset and skirt pouring coffee into a cup as she hummed. She looked over at him and smiled appreciatively at his figure. “I figured you might want some coffee or do you want something else?”

He walked toward her, exuding a predatory aura and smiled as she leaned back cautiously. “Oh, I definitely want something else,” he murmured huskily as he leaned down and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her lips up to his and liked that she softly accepted his dominance. ‘Oh, I am definitely going to have fun with her,’ he thought to himself as he trapped her hips between his and the counter.

He gently moved the coffee pot back onto the burner and the cup she had prepared into the sink. With everything off the counter, he grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her head back, exposing her throat and chest to him. She moaned and reached up to grab his hand and he released her hair to grab both of her hands, roughly shoving them behind her back. “I’m sorry, dear, but you’re mine now.”

The way she looked at him with the same mixture of weariness and slight arousal that he had earlier made his penis begin to harden. He continued to hold her hands behind her back with one hand as he pulled her head back again by her hair. She gasped and he kissed down her neck a few times before taking her skin into his mouth. Sucking, he felt her squirm and moan as he produced a massive hickey on the side of her neck.

He straightened up to admire his work and enjoyed the tiny gasps she made as her breasts heaved against him. The hickey quickly began to blossom from lightly pink to a purplish red and he wanted more. He released her hair and pulled her back against the counter by her hands as he cupped one of her breasts, massaging it through her the corset. Her moans encouraged him and he pulled her breast over the top of her corset, exposing her hardened nipple.

Releasing her hands, he used both of his to lean her back onto the counter as she wrapped her fingers around his arm. The position helped pull her other breast out of the corset. He began to massage them, squeezing the plump flesh and teasing the nipples until she was squirming and moaning constantly on the counter. Her hands gripped his arms firmly and she shifted on the counter to get more comfortable while he leaned forward to suck on her nipples.

She moaned and dug her nails into his arms as he circled her hard little peaks with the tip of his tongue. He began to grind into her hips and she wrapped her legs around him, making her skirt rode up over her thighs and exposing her lack of underwear. He could feel how wet she was on his skin and rubbed his penis against her.

“Please!” she moaned, tightening her legs around him.

“Please? I’m sorry, darling, but you don’t get what you want just because you say please. You’ll get what I give you when I’m ready to give it to you,” he chuckled as he continued to rub himself against her. The way she whimpered made it hard for him to only tease her. He wanted her bad and figured that he could train her more when we wasn’t so hard.

He shifted his hips until his cock was ready to enter her and very, very slowly entered her. Her exquisite whimpers and begging made it even better to take his time. He had to hold her hips still because she kept trying to push him further inside her and he wanted to take his time.

Once he was fully inside her, he held them both still as she began to beg him. He waited until she was almost screaming before asking, “Do you want more?” She nodded her head and moaned her yes. “Do you want all of it? Everything I’m going to give you?” She screamed her yes and he slowly pulled his hips away from her before slamming them back together.

He groaned as she begged for more and continued slamming into her until her moans matched his rhythm. He pushed her down onto the counter with his weight and his hands on her breasts as he scratched her nails down his arms. Her moans and begs became more desperate as his rhythm intensified and they slammed as hard as could against each other.

“You want to cum?” he whispered huskily as he rode her against the counter.

“Oh, god, yes! Please,” she moaned, tightening her legs around his hips. He reached between them until he found her clit and as she tightened around his cock, he rubbed her until she came screaming on the counter. Her pleasure and the tightened muscles around his cock brought him to cum inside her, grunting as they both finished their orgasms.

Panting, he watched her chest heave and thought to himself, ‘I was wrong, she is definitely my type.’


	12. Princess Charming, Smut

She was walking to the bus stop after work when she met him for the first time. She had turned a corner and bumped into him. In true white knight fashion, he put his arms around her to keep her from falling over and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was dressed in a form fitting, Chinese style dress and his long brown hair fell in silken ribbons over his shoulder. She was drawn to him instantly.

Before she could even thank him or apologize for being a klutz, he brought her face to his and overwhelmed her thoughts with his kiss. She had always been a sucker for a long, soft kiss and it was like he knew exactly how she liked it. She sighed into his lips, leaning against his spectacular form.

When the kiss broke, he whispered in her ear, “I’ll see you around, Beautiful.” With those words, he let her go and walked away, continuing the path he was originally on. She touched her lips as she watched his hips sway with the clacking of his heels. It wasn’t until she lost sight of him that she fully processed what had happened. Casting one final look down the path he had taken, she got a grip on her fluttering heart and made it to the bus stop in time.

For the rest of the week, she tried to keep an eye out for him. She even made sure she took the same path at the same time but it wasn’t until the following week that she met him again. This time, she was already at the bus stop when she heard his voice whisper in her ear, “Did you miss me, Beautiful?” Turning her head, she saw him standing right behind her, nearly touching. She rotated to face him fully and drank in the sight.

This time, he was in jeans and a T-shirt that showed off the masculine aspects of his form. She felt her heart stop for a second, realizing that his androgyny pulled at her stomach. She had never seen a more gorgeous creature in her life. Blushing at his closeness, she opened her mouth to ask his name when he interrupted her once again with a kiss.

This kiss, however, was just as different from the first as his outfit. His lips bruised hers with their forcefulness and his tongue made her mouth feel welcomingly invaded. This kiss was dominating and possessive, causing her insides to liquefy and her knees to weaken. Shaking with pleasure, she submitted to his kiss as she clung to his shirt.

He broke the kiss far sooner than she would have wanted. “Your bus is arriving. Bye,” he chuckled, stepping away from her before the bus came to a stop. Barely able to move her feet, she climbed onto the bus and watched him as it pulled away. She found a seat and sat dumbfounded, unable to think of anything but him all the way home.

The next morning, she awoke to tapping on her window. Barely awake, she opened it to find him on her porch and realized she was only wearing a sleeping shirt and underwear. He leaned in and gave her a short, sweet kiss, today’s masculine scent wrapping around her sleep addled brain and taking hold. He handed her a bouquet, smiling and stating, “Wild roses for the wild woman who stole my heart.”

“Heart? Wild roses mean pleasure and pain if I remember correctly,” she said unconvinced, taking the bouquet.

Surprised, he smiled. “You know your flowers? I wouldn’t have guessed.” He sat on her window sill and watched as she put the bouquet on her dresser.

She laughed at that and said, “I don’t. I just know that wild roses stand for pleasure and pain and red roses really mean lust.” She paused before continuing, “Or that you are completely unoriginal and didn’t have time to buy something else.” She walked back over to the window and sat down on the sill, facing him. “I still don’t know your name.”

He laughed and leaned in for another kiss, lingering just far enough away to whisper, “No, you don’t,” before softly pressing his lips against hers. It was another meltingly soft kiss, so she closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his hair to keep him from ending it. Her chest and stomach felt like they would never hold her upright again. She gently licked his lips and they both sighed.

Lost to it, she didn’t know how long they stayed like that until she was interrupted by her alarm going off. Startled, she got off the window sill to quickly turn it off. But when she turned around, he was already standing up. He winked, turning her stomach to butterflies and walked off, saying “Until next time, Beautiful.”

“Damnit!” she cursed. She couldn’t decide if he frustrated her or just frustrated her. Flustered and aggravated, she got ready for work. Before leaving, she decided that he did both and took one of the roses with her.

At lunch time, she decided to spend her hour in the park. She wasn’t really an outdoorsy girl but she couldn’t stand anyone’s company. She had a man on her mind and needed some time to think. She was sitting against a tree, rereading the same paragraph for what felt like the fiftieth time when a shadow fell across her book, blocking her light.

She glanced up and saw his familiar figure backlight by the sun. Squinting, she used the rose as a book mark and said, “I won’t be able to talk to you if you keep standing there. Please move to where I can see you better.”

“Happily,” he said and he sat down on her lap, straddling her legs. Startled, she didn’t say anything as she took in the shirt that showed off his feminine waist and short skirt. She was still enjoying the sight when he pressed himself into her and took control of his mouth with hers. She welcomed his aggressiveness and moaned into his mouth.

Forgetting she was in a public park, she ran her hands along his body. She loved the way his hips dipped into his waist and the way his chest pressed into hers. And she couldn’t help but massage his ass as he thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth. But she lost all of her control as he found the hot spot on the roof of her mouth and began massaging it with his tongue.

She squirmed beneath him, thrusting her hips into his as she desperately pulled him closer. She refused to end this meeting frustrated and would not going to let him go this time. Her nails dug into his ass and he moaned as he continued to assault her mouth. She felt herself beginning to soak her underwear and threw all decorum out the window as she reached up his skirt and began stroking his dick.

He moaned and broke the kiss, reaching between them to unbutton her pants. He was really hard when he slid his hand beneath her underwear and began to rub his fingers into her. Biting her lip, she dug her other hand into his back and pulled him into another kiss.

This time, they fought each other for dominance, biting and rubbing each other to find out who would come out on top. She had the better leverage on his cock, squeezing the entire length of it as she pumped it tirelessly. But because she had been thinking of it all day, he made her cum first as he slid his fingers inside her.

To mute her moans, she bit into his shoulder and let him milk out her orgasm. Breathless, she leaned back against the tree and stared into his triumphant face. “Bitch,” she whispered, smiling as she found her voice again.

He smiled and said, “Not yet,” as he shifted from on top of her lap to between her legs. He picked up a purse that he had lain down beside them pulled out a condom. Smiling, he slid his skirt up, slipped it on his still erect penis. Then he pulled her into another kiss as he scooted closer to the tree, using its rough bark and his legs to keep her ass off the ground, barely pulling her jeans and underwear down enough to expose her.

Reaching inside the purse once again, he found some lube and applied a healthy amount along his entire length. Excited, she watched him do this without moving. He repositioned her hips closer to his and asked, “Are you ready?” She pressed her back against the tree to give him more leverage and nodded.

She wasn’t surprised when he pressed the tip of his dick against her sphincter. Moaning, she relaxed as he pushed gently inside her. Once fully inside, she gently moved her hips against his until he was comfortable enough to begin moving in rhythmic thrusts. Excited by the way it felt to have his cock stretch her ass, she felt her arousal begin to increase again.

It wasn’t long before he started pumping into her harder. She could feel his cock pressing into her G-spot through her ass and she dug her fingers deep into his sides. She had to keep her lips between her teeth to remind her to be quiet as he drove to her tipping point and held her there. Anal sex with him was rougher than what she’d had before, and the pain mixed with pleasure had her working with him to move them harder against each other. Her ass was going to be sore and she knew she was going to relish the feeling every time she noticed it.

Her pleasure in something most women found painful had him ready to explode. With a final few hard, deep thrusts, his orgasm erupted from him and he held her pinned against the tree as she joined him. They shivered against each other and tried not to moan too loudly as they shook with each wave of pleasure.

They sat there, panting against each other when her phone beeped. Glancing at it, heaved a frustrated sigh at it. “Crap. I need to go back to work,” she muttered, not moving at all from their position.

He leaned back enough to look at her and smirked. Wiggling his hips against hers, he said, “Fuck work. Let’s just go back to my place.”

Smiling, she leaned forward and licked his hear before whispering, “Or we could go back to mine. I’ve got a strap-on with your unspoken name on it.” His breathless moan was the only answer she needed.


	13. Messages and Punishment, Smut

She was tied to the bed, unable to move any more than a few centimeters. But she was using all of the available space to writhe and wriggle beneath his hands. With the gag in her mouth, she could only beg him with her eyes and loud moans for more.

He had begun by massaging her entire body. He began at her head and ran his nails along her scalp before kneading her neck and shoulder muscles. She hadn’t been tied up then and he felt her as she softened and relaxed beneath him, literally drooling from the way he pressed his knuckles, palms, and fingertips into her back.

When he massaged her buttocks, he could see her toes curling in pleasure and heard her contented moans as he worked his way down her thigh. He had finished her legs and then her arms before having her roll over. She was slow to move but as he massaged the front of her body, she kept trying to run her hands over his equally naked body. When he got tired of it, he cuffed her wrists and ankles to the bed so he could finish.

He started again at her head and tried to ignore her as she smirked and told him all about how she wanted to touch him. “You know that tying me up won’t stop me, right? As soon as you let me free, I’m going to run my fingers across that glorious body of yours. I’ll start at your torso and brush my fingers down your chest, only stopping to lick and suck at each of your nipples before sliding my hands across your stomach. And as I nip at the skin, I’d let my fingers play over your cock.”

“Mmm, I want to just taste every delicious inch of you with my tongue before I….” Here, he interrupted her by shoving the gag in her mouth so that he could continue to work her muscles with his hands in silence. She only smiled and groaned as his fingers worked through her body. When he was done, she just laid there with a lazy look in her eyes.

Deciding not to waste he tied and silent form, he kept her bound as he left to grab some things from the kitchen. When he came back, her brows were furrowed in a pout until he showed her what he had. He had brought back with him the honey jar and a spoon, which he promptly opened and began to stir.

He dipped the spoon in the honey and covered it with a small amount of honey. He started his tease by drizzling honey all over her lips, allowing her to taste its sweetness. After setting the jar down, he slowly licked the golden sap, enjoying her moans and attempts to lick him back around the gag.

When it was all gone, he took up the honey again and slowly made lazy designs across her stomach. Her body twitched with each drop of cold, thick liquid and she was already pulling on her restraints before he put his mouth once again on her body. This time, he was excruciatingly slow as he used only the tip of his tongue to lap up the sticky sweetness from her skin. It felt like hours before he was done and she was visibly trembling when he picked up the jar once again.

This time, he poured the honey in thin spirals around her breasts, starting at the base and working inwards toward her nipples. They had become very firm before he poured honey on them and as he coated the tips of them, she threw her head back and groaned loudly. He had to put one of his hands on her ribs to keep her still enough that he could begin to remove the honey.

As his tongue traveled the expanse of her breasts, she tried to kick and worm her way out of the cuffs. He knew without even checking that she was soaked and if she got free, she’d try to pleasure herself if he wouldn’t do it for her. He quickly tightened her restraints before returning to her breasts. She could barely move and by the time he was suckling on her nipples, she was begging him in any way she could to get him to touch her.

When her breasts were clean again, he moved so he could reach her ear. His hand very lightly stroked the inside of her thigh as he licked her ear and as she moaned, he whispered, “Do you want me to touch you? Hmm?” And as she nodded he continued to say, “Well, aren’t you the little hussy. Come on then. Tell me what you want.”

She squirmed beneath his hand and tried to speak around the gag, but all she could manage were mumbled moans and whimpers. His husky voice tickled her ear when he laughed and he continued to urge her on and tease her until finally removing the gag from her mouth and kissing her. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and she welcomed it fully with sighs and whimpers.

When he let her come up for air, he started stroking her thighs again and asked, “So, my little slut, what was it you were wanting?”

She blushed but still begged him, “Please enter me.” Her hips moved to accentuate her desire and her breathing was erratic.

“What?” he asked, smugly smiling down at her. “Tell me again what you want.”

Closing her eyes, she blurted out. “I want you inside me. Please. I don’t care if it’s your fingers or your dick, but please, please, please enter me.” She turned her head away as he laughed.

He slid his fingers up to her entrance and played with the moisture that had collected there. She moaned and writhed in pleasure. “My, my, my. You are a little hussy, aren’t you?” She nodded emphatically and he leaned into her ear to whisper, “And is that all you want, just me to slip my fingers inside you?” As she shook her head, he asked, “So tell me, my dear, what else do you want?” has his fingers continued their little dance.

“I… I want your mouth on me, too, please,” she muttered between gasps. He was sure that she was barely able to speak right now because of how strong her need was. He was hoping to make her completely incoherent before giving her what she wanted.

“Where? Where do you want me to place my tongue on you?” he teased.

“My…my, my, my… clit” she stuttered.

Laughing, he slapped his fingers against her clit. She yelled and he continued to slap it as he taunted her. “Is this where you want my mouth?” She began cursing his name and squealing as he hit her clit over and over again.

Feigning shock at her reaction, he chastised her as he began spanking her thighs, “Is this the kind of backtalk I get for giving you what you want?” Her curses only became more colorful as she bucked her hips in frustration. “You’re just a greedy little slut, aren’t you? What makes you think you deserve any pleasure? If anything, I should punish you for that dirty mouth of yours?”

“Pleeeaaaasse!” she begged him as he continued to bring his hand forcefully down on her hips and thighs.

“Please what? What do you want now?” he demanded. He began to slap her tits in between thigh slaps and he loved the way she was gasping and wriggling on the bed.

“Dear, god. Oh, please punish me more,” she moaned.

He stopped spanking her and leaned down, whispering quietly, “Much better,” before he took her nipple in his mouth and pulled on it with his teeth. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she was panting when he let it go. He completely removed his body from hers and teased her with the question, “And why do you need to be punished, my dear?”

It took her a few seconds to find her breath, but when she did, she answered, “Because I’m your greedy, little slut who needs you inside me. Please, baby. Please cum inside me.”

“That’s my girl,” he said. He positioned himself between her legs and kissed her as he gave her what she had been begging for. His penis slowly slid deep inside her and she moaned loudly against his mouth, trying to move her hips to take him in faster.

He obliged her by inserting himself the last few inches forcefully. She screamed her pleasure in his mouth as he began to move in deep, hard thrusts, her wetness allowing him to move inside her that much easier. She broke the kiss to yell even louder as he brought her into a quick orgasm, the tip of his penis slamming deep inside her.

He kept his speed and forcefulness going even after she came. He was determined to make her come once more. She seemed willing to oblige because she didn’t stop enjoying the way he moved inside her. She even tried to encourage him, the walls of her vagina tightening around his penis as if she wanted to milk an orgasm from him. This time, he came with her, his sperm filling her up as she screamed his name.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her and they panted their happiness to one another. After getting up and releasing her hands and feet from the cuffs, he stretched his body and flopped down into her lap. But he could tell they weren’t done by the smile that crept across her lips.

“Darling, if you’re so tense that you need to stretch, why don’t you let me give you a massage as well?” she teased. Oh, no. She was not done with him at all. He smiled and rolled over so she could give him a back rub as well.


	14. Shower, Smut

She took his hand and led him slowly to the bathroom, undressing him bit by bit as they walked. Her fingers danced across his skin as she pushed him into the shower and he gasped when the water hit his body. Quickly stripping, she joined him under the now warm water, chuckling at is sour expression. She pressed her body against his and slid her tongue into his mouth as an apology.  
He relented and kissed her back, the water heating his skin back up until she pressed him against the shower wall. It was still a bit cool and he grumbled without breaking the kiss. Laughing, she removed her lips from his so she could nibble along his jaw line.  
Her hands roamed his body as she worked her way down his neck. Licking his collarbone, she slid one hand around his waist and grabbed his ass, pulling his hips hard into hers. Grinding herself against him, she began to suck on the soft flesh of his shoulder.  
He pushed her off of him and reached for the soap. After he got a good lather in his hands, he began to run them across her body. His fingers slid along her form…


	15. Lazy Day, Smut

We were just hanging out in my apartment and the day didn’t start out as anything special. You were sitting on the floor by the couch playing some game, I’d forgotten the name, and I was lying on the couch while I read a book. We’d been doing this for hours and besides sharing things about what we were doing with each other, we were mostly just doing our own things. We did this on our days off when we wanted to spend time together but not really do anything together.

My book had gotten a little steamy and I was silently reading, my face probably beet red. It was very delightful but I was a bit embarrassed that I was reading this with you beside me. So when you touched my side to get my attention, I jumped. “Jesus Christ, dude. Give a girl a warning,” I chided, blushing and trying to calm down my racing heart.

You laughed at me and paused your game. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t know you were reading a horror,” you said, trying to look at the title of my book.

I put the bookmark in my book and closed it, keeping the cover turned away from you. “It’s not. It just got a little… tense,” I said, trying to downplay my embarrassment.

You set your controller down and scooted up to sit with me on the couch. “What are you reading?” you asked as you reached for my book.

“Nothing. Just a lil snack book about steampunk stuff,” I replied, trying to casually keep the book from you. Laughing, you just leaned on me to hold me still as you snatched the book from my hand. “Give it back!” I said, trying to fight your slightly longer arms to get it back from you.

You read the blurb on the back out loud while I tried to get it back. “Jacqueline’s father was kidnapped and no one will believe her. To save him, she enlists the help of the notorious steam pirate, Iron Wolf, and together they gather clues and cross oceans in an epic adventure. Follow the heroine as she travels across the world fighting monsters both mythical and human as well as her own desires for the roguish pirate. Holy crap, are you reading a smut book?”

“No!! It’s a steampunk novel. They just always seem to have romantic themes in them as well,” I argue, finally grabbing your wrist. Laughing, you try to pull your wrist away and instead pulled me into your lap.

Caught off balance, I start to fall onto the floor before you wrap your arm around my waist and pull me closer to you. Finding our faces inches from each other, we pause like that for a few heart beats. My face I am sure is pure red and I can tell you are about to start teasing me from the smirk adorning your lips.

In a terrible Pepe le Pew accent, you say, “Zo, mademoiselle, you like a little romance, no? Should I teach you zee art of loooove? I am zee locksmith of love, no?”

“Shut up. You’re such a dork,” I laughed, pushing against your chest with my free hand.

Making a bad imitation of the duck face, you get closer to me saying, “What? Don’t you find me attractive?”

“Oh, stop teasing me and gimme my book back,” I say, brushing you off and trying to pull your arm closer so I can get my book back.

You flip me over and now I am lying with my back on the couch, one arm over my head and the other still pressed against your chest as you lie on top of me. Confused and startled, I lie still as you pull your hand out from underneath my back and use it to put my book on the coffee table. Brushing some hair out of my face, you say, “I’m not teasing. Not any more. Tell me, do you think I’m attractive?”

I press against your chest again, uncertain of what you want. “Of course I think you’re handsome. Now come on, get up,” I say, my face turning red again and my heart speeding up. There is no way you are implying what I think you are.

“Sweetie,” you whisper, your face getting closer to mine, “I don’t know a clearer way to tell you that I love you.” Your lips meet mine and my heart flips in my chest. I close my eyes and savor the feeling of your kiss. Our fingers interlock and I tangle my other hand in your shirt. We lose ourselves for a few moments before you pull away.

Taking a deep breath, I try to steady myself before I open my eyes and look into yours. Your smile melts my heart and I look away. I hear you chuckle and when I look at you this time, your smile is much more mischievous. My heart stops for a second and my stomach tightens.

Your lips find mine again, but all semblance of sweet is gone. Your kiss is passionate and demanding, bruising my lips as you press your tongue into my mouth. I shudder and I am embarrassed by the moan that escapes my throat. However, when you moan in reply, my body turns into putty.

You take my other hand and hold them both above my head as you start to kiss down my neck. You shift so that your legs are straddling my hips and as you begin to suck on the sensitive skin on my neck, my body arches into yours. You move my wrists so you can hold both in one hand and I have to bite my lips when I feel your other hand traveling down the length of my side.

You find the bottom of my shirt and you slide your hand underneath the fabric as I feel the hicky start to form. My breathing turns into whimpers and I writhe beneath you. You enjoy taking your time as your hand slowly travels back up my torso and by the time your fingers first brush against my breast, my breathing has become erratic.

You stop sucking on my neck to brush your lips against my ear, your warm lips and breathe teasing the sensitive skin there. “I want you to be quiet and not move an inch. Can you do that for me, sweetie?” Your voice is so husky and thick that I am sure my throat wouldn’t work, so I only nod my response.

I try to relax and keep still as your tongue brushes my ear but I cannot stop my body from shivering. The shaking only grows stronger as your fingers find and begin to lightly brush over my nipple. I’m too lazy to wear a bra when you come to hang out and now I’m not sure if I’m glad or cursing myself for that as I feel my nipples harden.

My breath is shaky and I feel like my body is about to fly apart at the seams, but I try to stay quiet and still. You stop playing with my ear to look me in the eyes and the expression on your face as your fingers squeeze and pull my nipple undoes me. My head tilts back and I can’t help but moan as my body tenses. My body squirms beneath yours as you continue to play with my breast and I can only breathe in gasps.

I feel your lips brush against my ear again as I hear you say, “I thought you were going to stay still and quiet.”

Finding my voice, I plead with you, “Please. Please don’t stop. God! I want more.”

“How much more, sweetie? What should I be giving you?” you tease, your hand leaving my breast. You slide your hand beneath my sweatpants and you cup your hand between my legs. “Is this what you want?”

“Fuck! Yes, please. Dear god, yes,” I demand, fighting myself to keep from grinding into your hand.

You remove your hand from my pants and release my wrists. I stare at you incredulously before you smile your troublemaker smile and say, “Only if you’ll call me your boyfriend.”

“You bastard,” I say, trying not to smile as I playfully punch your shoulder.

Laughing, you pull me into another kiss. Afterwards you smile. “So?”

Pretending to be exasperated at you, I sigh and say, “Fiiiiiine. You can be my boyfriend.”

“Good. I was getting tired of pretending that you weren’t the only girl I was thinking about.” I roll my eyes at your little speech, but smile. My stomach was now just a ball of butterflies, but my entire body stills as you lower your face to mine again. “So, where were we?”

“Asshole,” I say before wrapping my arms around your neck and pulling you into a kiss.


	16. Irish Ruins, Smut

Jake and Melody had spent the past week traveling through the Irish country side. They didn’t often get to travel, but they were going to see as many of the beautiful ruins as they could before they returned home. They still had a few hours before they were supposed to arrive at the next Inn and they wanted to spend that time at the next ruin.

It used to be an abbey. The vegetation had grown up the walls, painting the weathered stone a vibrant green. The roof was missing and several of the walls had collapsed completely. Melody was ecstatic. She loved the way the buildings looked. Jake walked slowly behind her as she flitted through the stones, smiling when her clumsiness caught up to her.

“You okay?” Jake called.

Melody laughed and he knew she was fine. He caught up to her and bent down to help her up. Gently, she pulled one his arm and he got down on his knees to kiss her. Melody ran her hands down his back and played with the kilt he was wearing. She’d given him one that matched hers and he found great amusement in the way she played with his ass when he wore it. Chuckling, he helped her up and kissed her one last time before she wandered off again.

When Jake caught back up with her, Melody was standing in an archway. She was awestruck at the remains of the next room. Jake decided that they were alone enough, so he snuck up behind her. She still hadn’t heard him as he moved up behind her and he put one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist.

Startled, she jumped. As she laughed and tried to pull away, however, his grip tightened around her. As she settled against his body, Jake whispered in Melody’s ear, “Oh, lookie what I found. Are you enjoying yourself?” He could feel her melting against him and decided that he didn’t want to wait until they got to the Inn.

Pushing her further into the room, he started to run his hands along her body. Her nipples were already hard when he began to tug on them and he liked the way that she dug her fingers into his hips. Biting her shoulder, his second hand moved across her hips before lifting her skirt. She moaned and leaned against him as he slid one hand underneath her skirt.

Jake had found this entire trip to be very fun, especially since ruins seemed to make Melody run a little hotter than usual. They had christened the rental car several times as well as every Inn they had stayed at so far. Jake had found this trip to be very fun and as he moved aside Melody’s panties and found out how wet she was, he figured that the abbey was also due for a little christening.

Jake spent several minutes teasing Melody’s entrance. His fingers rubbed circles until Melody’s moans filled the room. She pulled his hips tight against hers to keep her steady as her legs began to shake. She couldn’t stand still and she moaned Jake’s name repeatedly. He felt himself start to get hard and her wriggling ass in his crotch was only making it harder.

Giving up on her legs, Melody slid to the ground and turned to face Jake. He smiled as she reached between his legs and pulled his cock free, moaning as she gently stroked it. Jake closed his eyes and focused on Melody’s fingers until she stopped. Opening his eyes, Jake looked down to find her catch his gaze before sliding her mouth over the head. His breath stuttered and he could only watch as she continued to look up at him while she licked everything in her mouth.

Melody finally closed her eyes before she began to touch herself. She slid one hand beneath her skirt and moaned around his cock as she squeezed her breast with the other one. Jake wanted to continue watching her, but closed his eyes as well when she slid her mouth further down his shaft. Her teeth brushed against his skin and he wrapped his fingers through her hair as she slowly moved along his entire length.

They were both moaning as this continued, Jake’s hips moving with Melody’s mouth while her hips found their own rhythm. As Jake felt himself get closer to the edge, he pulled Melody’s hair until she released his cock from her mouth with a wet pop. Jake moved behind her again and pushed her shoulders until she rested on the ground with her elbows. Sighing loudly, Melody lifted her hips as Jake pushed her skirt up and slid down her underwear.

Jake positioned his cock between her folds before taking her hips and shoving himself deep inside her. Holding on to her hips, Jake roughly continued to thrust into her as he tried to hold on to his orgasm before he came. Melody moaned and since she didn’t want to take long either, shifted her weight so she could rub her clit as he plowed deep within her.

Their moans slowly grew louder until the filled the room with echoes. Shaking, Jake reached his climax first and emptied himself into Melody as she tightened her muscles around him and tried to milk him inside her. Not wanting to leave her warmth, but determined to help her finish, Jake pulled out of her and helped Melody to roll over.

Moving her hand from her clit, Jake positioned himself between her thighs and moved her panties to the side again before he sucked her clit into his mouth. A loud cry escaped Melody’s lips and she tangled her fingers in Jake’s hair. Her legs twitched and Jake knew that she was about to cum. Pulling her clit further into his mouth, he bit it gently as his tongue began to massage it. She couldn’t keep her hips still and as Jake pressed his finger inside her, Melody’s orgasm caused her to scream as her hips bucked against him.

Jake rode out her violent orgasm and when she stilled, released his hold on her hips. Wiping his mouth, Jake scooted up beside her and pulled Melody into his arms. They kissed and stayed there until they felt more in control of their bodies. Jake stood first and adjusted his clothes before helping Melody to her feet. Jake walked them both back to the car and he slid behind the driver’s wheel.

As Melody closed her door, she sighed happily before turning her smile towards Jake. “That was fun,” she said, brushing her hair back from her face. “We should do that again someday.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jake replied before he started the car and pulled back onto the road.


	17. Showers and Strapons, Smut

After an exhausting day at work, he decided that a bath was needed. He threw his cell phone in a ziplock bag and turned on the hot water. He hadn’t even been able to check his messages all afternoon. He had just settled into the tub and began to check his messages when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Having only one bathroom in the house was a pain. Sighing, he closed the curtain before calling out, “Alright, but hurry up.”

He heard the door open and quickly close but because all of his roommates are men, he was surprised to hear a woman say, “Who said I’m going to hurry? I’m taking my sweet time with you, gorgeous.” He pushed back the curtain and saw his friend standing by the tub in a bathrobe.

She squatted by the tub to get on eye level with him and sweetly said, “You never answered my text, so I decided to take this evening into my own hands.” She tilted his head to look down and in this position, he could see the strap-on peeking out. He licked his lips in excitement before she stood up and let her bathrobe slide from her body and onto the floor.

He felt her run her fingers through his hair and grab a handful, drawing his mouth around her dick. He licked and sucked on it as she slowly pushed it further and further into his mouth. He heard her moan and felt himself stiffen to her noises. He reached between his legs and slowly began to stroke himself as she continued to fuck his mouth.

He was really hard before she took a step back. “I wouldn’t want you cumming too soon,” she chuckled. “Maybe we should turn this solo bath into a two person shower,” she teased, nibbling on his ear as he enjoyed the view of her cleavage as her breasts dangled in front of him. He loved the way she played with his ear and took a moment before pulling stopper from the drain.

They took a moment to rearrange the shower before he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. He enjoyed the way she lazily ran her nails along his back while she waited. When the water was warm enough, she positioned the shower head over one side before she made him lean against the wall under it. He heard her open the bottle of lube and waited as she applied it to her strap-on. He took a deep breath to relax and released it as she positioned herself behind him.

He sighed in pleasure and tried to stay still as she gently rubbed her cock against his asshole, using the movement to apply the lubrication to him. He ground his ass into her hips and shuddered as she laughed and slapped his ass. She grabbed his hips before pushing the tip against him. He moaned as she took minutes before pushing the head fully into him. He put all of his weight against the wall, finding it hard to hold himself up as she slowly worked the head of her cock in and out of him. His moans filled the bathroom as the warm water poured over his back.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and began to stroke his dick as she worked hers deeper inside him. He groaned and she stroked him in time with her thrusts. He felt himself get closer to edge and he moved himself against her. He pushed himself against her, forcing her deeper inside him. He felt her pull his head back as she pulled his hair before she rubbed him faster and harder.

He tensed in anticipation of his orgasm and she slammed her cock deeper inside him. He couldn’t think when she drove herself against him like that and felt that moment of floating before she slammed into him again. He groaned, her hand helping him release himself on the floor of the tub as she pushed him into his orgasm.

When he was done, he tried to catch his breath as he continued to lean against the wall. The warm water felt good and when she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up against him, he realized his day had certainly gotten a whole lot better since he got home. “Thanks,” he said.

He could feel his chest vibrate with her laugh. “Sweety, that wasn’t for you. You really didn’t read my text, did you?” He shook his head and she gently eased herself out of him before handing him his phone. He woke it up and flipped through his texts until he found hers as she massaged soap into his back. He laughed when he read it.

“Today SUCKS. I’m gonna take it out of your ass tonight ;) <3”


	18. Unfinished Labyrinth, Smut

As I entered the labyrinth, the noise became muffled. Wanting to take my time, I placed my hand on the left wall and ran it gently beside me. The textures were interesting to me as the wall changed periodically from stone to hedge and back. The crescent moon shone gently on this autumnal night and I closed my eyes, my hand keeping me on the correct path as I soaked in the solitude, my bare feet confident of the path.

I turned a corner, opening my eyes for a moment to watch the stars when I noticed him leaning against the wall further ahead. Allowing both of us continued silence, I said nothing as I walked by. I had gotten past him and nearly to the next turn when his voice, though quiet, reached my ears.

“What a lovely night for a curse.”

Confused, I turned around and look at him once again, asking, “Are you misquoting Castlevania?” He hadn’t moved and neither were his eyes open, but the tilt of his head seemed to indicate that he was listening to me.

That’s when the smell of blood reached my nose. The sweet, coppery smell filled my senses and I reassessed the man. His arm was holding his side and his leaning seemed less relaxed and more for the need of stability. How he found his way into our labyrinth instead of our house made no sense, but he seemed to need help either way.

I moved quickly to his side and reached for his wound. He tried to brush my hands aside but I smacked his hand away and gingerly lifting his shirt away from his side.

I felt his skin warm mine with excitement as I checked his cuts and knew him for an Incubus. Tsking, I tugged his shirt and jacket over his head before using his shirt to put pressure on his cuts.

“Dumbass,” I muttered as I took my shawl and folded it into a bandage.

"You’re gonna stain it,“ he muttered, running his hand along my arms. He smiled as I shivered visibly before swatting his hand away again.

"My shawl is brown, it’ll be fine. Your fancy white shirt, on the other hand,” I replied, ignoring him. He kissed my neck as I wrapped the shawl around his waist and I sighed, equal parts exasperated and excited. His laugh tied knots into my stomach but his laughter quickly became a sharp intake of breath as I tightened the shawl against his side.

Returning his smile with a satisfied one of my own, I told him, “I know what you need, but it’d be a shame if you bled out before I could kiss it and make it better.” He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised at my response.

I leaned carefully into him and brushes my lips against his, whispering, “Do you think we would help monsters without knowing what we are getting ourselves into?” My heart was racing and the flush running up my cheeks was making it hard for me to keep my breath steady.

He relaxed before pressing his lips against mine. His lips were cold from the night air but they warmed me nonetheless and I moaned quietly against his mouth.

He pulled me closer and I jumped when he ran his cold fingers under my shirt. Smiling, he moving his lips to my jaw and warmed his fingers on my sides. I could only tangle my fingers in his hair as he nibbled his way to my ear and pulled my cold earlobes into his warm mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if someone is interested, I may work on finishing it


	19. A Short Lesbo Love Letter

I love women. I love how soft they are and they way my hands easily slide around their waist. I love how voluptuous they are and the way our curves mold into each other better. I love how sensitive they are and they way their breasts react similarly to mine. I just want to tease their nipples and suck on their lips. Their smell as I kiss my way down their neck is intoxicating and I could get drunk watching their backs arch when my hand travels up their thigh. But the best thing has to be the way their legs twitch as I my head rests between their legs. I get so excited with the way their fingers scratch my scalp and I love feeling their thighs fight between tightening around my head and trying not to hurt me as they rest on my shoulders. They make such delicious noises and their breasts are always perfectly designed to be cupped by my hands. And the way that they kiss and curl up with you afterwards just makes you want to start again before their breathing has calmed down.


	20. A Short S/M Love Letter

Let’s play Master and Servant. So many people think Doctor or Delivery Man is fun, but I am much more excited by Master and Servant. Will you let me put a collar around your throat? Can I claim you in that way? Pull you in close when I want to be rough? I want to hold your chains. I want you to follow me obediently. The feeling of your eyes watching as you wait for me to decide on what I am going to do next excites me deeply. I want to feel you tremble as I touch you and hear your noises change as I stroke your skin. I want to taste you and feel my body pressing into yours. Will you let me? Can we play Master and Servant?


	21. A Switch's Struggles, Smut

I’m not a brat, not truly. I just don’t want to be a perfect little princess. I want rewards, of course, but I also want punishment. I want pleasure and pain. I want to be the focus of your undivided attention but also someone you take pleasure from. I need it split between screams of pleasure and gasps of pain. I need to feel you the next day in all the little ways I ache and am sore from the kisses and bites, the caresses and bruises. I want to have your control on my mind even when you aren’t there. Tie me up. Hands and feet tied to the four corners of the bed. I want a gag in my mouth. I want that reminder of your power over me, even as I am screaming your name. I want to feel you deep inside me. Your hands massaging and teasing my breasts, to be stretched wide open by you as my pleasure reaches even further inside me. Will you force me to come or gently coax my orgasm from me? I want it all and I desire this enough to have the patience to explore it with you. But only for a while. If I get too frustrated, I’ll also take it from you. Because I also want to be the one in charge. I want you sore from my demands. My nails in your back, my fingers in your hair. I want you bound by my whims and constrained by my desires. I want to force pleasure on you and slowly draw it from you. I want to tease you and deny you pleasure as I show you mine. Maybe I’ll tie you up as I make you watch me bring myself pleasure. Tie you down as I ride out several orgasms before taking you in my mouth so I can suck all of your frustration away. Would you let me? Can I make you my playtoy, my special lil slave? Oh the things I imagine doing to you. Should I tell you? Do you want to know? Or should I keep it a sweet surprise for that day I make you mine? Oh such delightful thoughts that keep my mind busy through the normal monotony.


	22. Bike, Horror

As she peddled her bike down the path, avoiding the few pedestrians and nodding at the other bikers, she hummed a bit to herself. It wasn’t until she felt the arms slipping around her waist that she realized she had a passenger. Nearly loosing control of the bike, she stopped and looked down at the fingers pressed against her stomach. There was something that felt strange about them, maybe it was the nails, but she figured she didn’t want to know who she was taking along with her. Inhaling deeply, she straightened up, returning to her ride and ignoring the warm breath against her ear, the lilting voice humming as they went. She played dumb to the feel of the other person pressed against her and the smell of forests and rain. About a block before she got to her destination, she heard a voice whispering, the cadence musical, “Until next time,” as the other slid off the bike and was gone. She fought the urge to look back and see her mysterious passenger, and rode on, maybe peddling a little bit faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted on Tumblr and submitted to the blog elsewhereuniversity but is mine so I am adding it here.


	23. Untitled Lesbo Smut

Watching you read on the couch, your body sprawled in an awkward attempt to get comfy and still be able to read, I couldn’t help but bother you. I quietly came to the couch, putting my weight on the edge so I didn’t scare you, before climbing around you, poised above you as you moved your book to look at me. “You may wanna put your bookmark in, darling,” I warned, only giving you time to set it aside before gently dropping down onto you. You giggled and I began kissing you gently on the cheek, and as I moved to your ear, your giggles turned to encouraging sighs. I shifted my weight to one side as I slid my hand up under your shirt. My fingers reveled in the soft flesh of your stomach, the way your soft form felt to my fingers and my own sighs matched your own. As my kisses traveled down your neck, leaving trails of kisses and nibbles in its wake, your scent filling my nostrils and turning me on, my hand slid up your torso, finding the underside of your breasts and working their way to your nipple. As I squeezed it between my fingers, tugging on it, I sucked the tender skin of your neck into my mouth, my tongue licking desperately. Your sighs grew into moans and I couldn’t help return them, the feel of your body beginning to squirm making me wet. After I released your neck, I shifted again, this time lifting up your shirt after I slid my thigh between your legs, pressing it against you as my lips closed around the other nipple. This elicited another moan from you, your noises filling the room until I reached for your pants, my hands just starting to undo the button before the doorbell rang. Frustrated, I sighed, dropping my weight in defeat before getting up to help you straighten your clothing. “You have terrible timing, don’t you?” you teased me, your fingers reaching between my legs to tease me. Dancing out of your reach, I went to answer the door, letting our friends in, hoping it wouldn’t be a late evening. I looked at you and groaned as I saw what they brought with them and your devilish grin made me wish I had pretended we weren’t home.


	24. It Itches, Horror

You never used to itch, your skin covered never had dry spots. You marvel at this thought as you try not to notice it, to ignore just how much you want to rub sandpaper over your skin. At first, it’s no big deal. Lotion is a god send. So it itches. But you must remain vigilant. Actually forgetting about it leads to absent-minded scratching. So it itches. How much harm could it do, that little voice whispers. You give in just a little. A light brushing of your nails over an easily seeable spot. Oh, that feels good. You are satisfied and stop. It still itches. It itches more. You think your skin is vindictive, but don’t know why. Must ignore, but now the passive scratching happens more. Now the scratching is harder, faster, longer, deeper. It itches. The skin cracks and bleeds. More scratching. It still itches. Your skin is red. Is it itchier than yesterday? Your fingernails are red. Definitely itchier than yesterday. Maybe because your shirt is stuck to your skin. Didn’t it used to be white? Maybe a shower will help. The hot water stings and makes your skin itch. You scratch. As something lands on the floor of the shower, you remember a meme. “Can’t itch if no skin.” You scratch.


	25. Super Short and Sweet

Languorously, she stroked her lover’s skin. The way the sheet draped over their curves as they lay there, curled around each other, warmed her heart and filled her with contentment. She enjoyed the feel of their soft skin on her own and as she moved to roll over, their clinging fingers made her smile. Maybe she wasn’t ready to get up, either.


End file.
